


Welcome Home

by ReachALittleMore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith misses everyone, Lance thinks Keith is a dream and is very honest, Langst, M/M, Pidge comforts Lance, Reunion, lance misses keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachALittleMore/pseuds/ReachALittleMore
Summary: Keith wasn't sure what to expect when he came back from the Blade, but it certainly wasn't this.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keith Reunion Headcannon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346401) by spazeprincehowell. 



> This story is made with a special thanks to spazeprincehowell on tumblr, who allowed me to use their idea! Also a special thanks to my roommate for her encouragement and humoring me when I asked her to read every time I wrote a new paragraph.

Something in Keith’s chest ached at the sight of the Castle of Lions. He was coming home, a thought that filled his chest with a pleasant, comforting warmth. This is where his family was.

He had had dreams about seeing the soft blue glow of the Altean ship. Dreams of talking with Pidge and Hunk about some new, strange food creation that had come from the goo. Dreams of Coran and Allura explaining some strange new alien culture. Dreams of Shiro finding out that Lance was an even better red paladin than Keith himself had been. 

Most of the dreams ended with some sort of playful argument between himself and Lance. 

“Keith?” Kolivan caught the boy’s attention, drawing the ex-paladin back to reality. “Are you coming?” It was only then that Keith realized he was just standing there.  The ship was docked, and Keith had literally just stopped, mid space, on his way into the Castle as he thought. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Keith moved to follow him inside of the ship. The ache came back with reality.  

He wasn’t actually coming back. Keith was still part of the Blade, this was just… A follow up of sorts. Voltron almost hadn’t made it out of Haggar’s trap, and the Blade was here to discuss with the Paladins of Voltron what to do about Lotor’s offer. 

Keith wasn’t staying here. His feet stopped. 

“Actually, I’ll meet you in there,”

* * *

 

“I knew you’d be hiding out in here.” Lance yelped and swiftly spun around to see Pidge leaning against the doorway, their arms crossed. Pidge’s smug smirk only seemed to grow, having caught Lance hiding away in Keith’s old room. They tilted their head as they noticed Lance had thrown his arms behind himself. “Whatcha hiding?”

“Nothing!” Lance insisted, quickly dropping whatever it was onto the bed as he raised his arms in front of himself. Pidge watched a familiar red and yellow jacket roll off of the edge and onto the floor. 

“You know,” The green paladin walked over, picking up Keith’s jacket, “I did the same thing back on earth. I started to study in Matt’s room after he left, and, these glasses were actually his,” Pidge held out the jacket to Lance, “It helps, right?”

“Thanks.” Pidge was relieved to see Lance’s form relax as he dropped his guard. He took Keith’s jacket and held it against his chest. Pidge wouldn’t judge him for this. “It’s just…” He sighed.

“You’re worried about him, and how reckless he might be without you. I am too, “ Pidge answered with ease, using a finger to adjust their glasses. “It’s okay.” Pidge hadn’t always been the best with feelings, but they certainly weren’t new to missing someone. Pidge knew how to miss something, and what they wanted to hear when Matt was gone. Ignoring the missing person and garrison cover up part. 

“Thanks, Pidge,” Lance gave his friend a thankful smile. He wasn’t… really feeling much better, but it was nice to have the validation. “I thought about calling,” Lance found himself admitting. 

“But, Keith’s been on an undercover mission, so we can’t contact him normally.” The words had Lance staring at them wide eyed. “You didn’t realize that?”

“No,” Lance huffed, trying to play it off, “I can’t know everything.” Pidge rolled their eyes. 

“Of course not. Anyways, I’m sure all you’d have to do is contact someone in the blade and they’d be able to set you up a communication line with Keith,” They explained easily, before tacking on a joke, “Although, I’m sure Keith would regret it sooner or later.” 

“Yeah,” Lance forced a chuckle, “But Pidge, you can’t tell mullet about any of this, capiche?” Pidge raised a brow. “Please? Seriously. Don’t tell him.” They sighed and shook their head.

“Fine, I won’t tell him,” Pidge shook their head, “I’ll see about talking to him though. You do, whatever you need to, and you can contact him later.” 

“That’s suspicious,” Lance called out, not having missed Pidge’s smirk as they turned away. 

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Lance,” Pidge called back and left. Lance sighed. He was suspicious about whatever they were planning… But Lance would be lying if he said there wasn’t a little bit of excitement about talking to Keith again.

Excitement, and anxiety. Lance hadn’t just ‘considered’ calling Keith. After a few attempts, Lance had managed to come up with a lame excuse to call Keith. He used their usual coms and no answers.  Lance had panicked at first. What if something terrible happened to Keith? Was he hurt? 

Those thoughts of concern migrated into something else along the way. Maybe Keith just didn’t want to talk to him. It should have been his first instinct. Even if they had been getting closer up to Keith’s departure, that didn’t mean Keith missed him. Lance closed his eyes and took a seat on Keith’s bed.

Pidge was probably right. It was doubtful that Keith would want to hear Lance’s annoying voice. The thought didn’t stop Lance from cradling the red jacket against his chest.

Maybe he and Pidge were wrong. 

Maybe Keith missed them all. Missed voltron, and the team. Missed Lance. They had been much closer a few weeks before Keith left. Maybe the call would go well, and he’d get to see one of Keith’s smiles again when Pidge and everyone got to speak to him again.

He could hope. 

* * *

Keith wasn’t ready to see everyone again.

He wanted to see everyone, he really did miss them all. But, he wasn’t ready to see if they had really missed him. The team functioned just fine without him. Shiro was the true leader after all, and Keith being the Black Paladin had only held everyone back.  They couldn’t form Voltron when Keith was going back and forth between Voltron and the blade missions. 

There was some strange, sick relief that came with the fact that he wasn’t going to be staying. He missed his team, his family, but Keith didn’t know what his presence would even mean for the team. He absolutely did not want to take Red away from Lance. Lance was their sharp-shooter, and Keith had recognized Lance’s fear of being left behind. It was one Keith knew all too well.  

No matter how much Keith missed Red, he couldn’t do that to Lance. But, the only other option that came with staying on the team meant taking over Black. That wasn’t happening. Black’s first choice was Shiro, and Keith was terrified of the responsibility. He knew he would fail the team and the universe.

So, as long as Keith didn’t stay, he would still have a place in this war with the blade. He could support Voltron and the team from behind the scenes. 

Maybe it would be for the best if Keith just went back to the ship now. If he did, then he wouldn’t have to find out if the other paladins hadn’t missed him at all. 

Before Keith had the chance, a large pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Keith! Man, buddy, I knew you might come back here with Kolivan, but you actually did!” Hunk was thrilled to see Keith, and holding him tighter than he normally would have liked. 

“Hey Hunk,” He greeted. The yellow paladin grinned widely at him. 

“Keith, we really missed you. Come on,” He kept an arm around Keith even after he released him from the hug, “Everyone’s going to want to see you,” Keith found himself following without a thought. “So- how were the missions? Were they dangerous? Have you been staying safe- have you been eating?” Hunk flew from question to question before Keith even had a chance to answer the last.

Somehow, he found the warmth returning to his chest. They did miss him, or at least Hunk did. 

“I’m fine, Hunk,” Keith tried to reassure. Before he could say more, they were with everyone. There stood Allura, Coran, Pidge and Shiro who had been giving their full attention to Kolivan. Everyone except Lance. 

“Look who I found,” Hunk cheered. They all turned to see who had entered. Keith got to watch each of their faces light up.

“Hey, guys,” Keith awkwardly waved. That was the only signal everyone needed before Keith was pleasantly surprised with another hug. A group hug. They all held Keith tightly and securely, as if they were scared he might vanish if they let go.  

“Keith.”

“Welcome back.” Somehow all of their voices blurred together in the overwhelming bundle. Keith couldn’t help but smile. This was the farthest feeling from being left behind. They missed him.  He could have stayed like that for a long time, having found out they missed him just as much as he had.

“Guys,” Keith squirmed, “I need to breathe.” With that, he was released. Mostly, Shiro gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“Welcome back, Keith,” He repeated, smiling at Keith. Keith looked up to his face, and between everyone else. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” This time, he could clearly tell it was Allura welcoming him back. It was easier without them all speaking at once. 

“It’s been weird without you,” Pidge agreed, wasting no time before asking their next question. “Are you going to stay?” Keith went silent. 

“I don’t know,” He finally answered, glancing to Kolivan. They hadn’t really made a clear decision about what he was doing after this point. 

“Your mission is over,” Kolivan reminded, “It would be best if you took a rest before making that decision, as well as before we decide what exactly to do about Lotor,” The second decision wasn’t one to be taken lightly. 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Shiro nodded in agreement.  Keith glanced between the two before sighing. At least he now he knew it  _ was  _ all his decision and he had time to make it. 

“Did something happen to Lance?” Keith looked over the paladins again. Hunk shrugged. 

“He should be around here somewhere, I was actually looking for him when I found you, I was going to tell him you might be coming,” The Yellow Paladin explained. Keith’s shoulders eased. 

“You should go take a nap Keith, I’m sure you’ll find him on the way, or when you wake up if not,” Pidge encouraged, a strange smile on their face. Keith eyed the expression suspiciously but nodded. “Seriously, you look so tired, go sleep,” Pidge insisted, losing subtlety. 

“Fine,” Keith was confused, but left for his room. Clearly, somehow, he was going to run into Lance on his way to his room or something. 

* * *

 

At some point, Lance had shifted to rest his back against the wall as his legs spread out on Keith’s bed. Even with his back fully against the wall, his long legs dangled off of the bed.

Lance yawned, and his eyelids felt heavy. Each time he closed his eyes it was a little more difficult not just, to fall asleep. As Lance struggled against sleep, he heard the slide of the electronic door. It was enough for him to force his eyes open again.

When Lance looked up to the doorway, he knew he was wrong. He hadn’t opened his eyes again, they were still closed. Hell, Lance could have even been snoring by now.

There in the open doorway stood the former red paladin. He wasn’t dressed like a paladin. Keith was wearing the exact same Blade of Marmora outfit that he had worn the day he left. His mullet was a little longer, but just as messy as Lance remembered. 

“I knew Pidge was up to something,” Even in his dreams Pidge had spilled the beans to Keith. The information was just too good to not be shared. Lance couldn’t help but admire the lopsided smile he received. 

“Keith,” Lance smiled and sat up. “You’re- you’re here?”

“Well, yeah,” Keith nodded easily, moving further into his own room. “The mission’s over, I’m back.” What was Lance even doing in here?

“...I was right,” Lance slid forward, no longer afraid of consequences, “This is absolutely a dream.” That startled laugh out of Keith. 

“Really?” He tilted his head in amusement. Suddenly Keith paused, his eyes on Lance’s lap. “You, have my jacket?” Lance followed his gaze to the fabric Lance had been holding so close. 

“Yeah, I… I missed you,” Lance shrugged, putting down the jacket before moving into wrap his arms around Keith. He pulled him in for a tight hug. “I missed you a lot.” Keith’s eyes widened, before narrowing in confusion.

“Are you sniffing me?” Keith found himself asking, rather than responding to Lance’s actual words. His arms were awkwardly wrapped back around Lance, until he pulled away.  His eyes and cheeks were bright red as the tears overflowed.  Keith didn’t really know what to do.

“I’m crying,” Lance pouted at the Red Paladin. Even in his dreams, Keith could be clueless. “Isn’t it obvious?” He rubbed at one of his cheeks, trying to brush away the tears before moving close to Keith again. Somehow, dream Keith got the hint and wrapped his arms around Lance. It was firmer than Lance expected, something Keith had just gone for and hoped he did right. 

“You… You don’t have to miss me… I mean… I’m here, Lance,” Keith wasn’t sure what to say. Lance had already been there for him when he needed someone while leading voltron, now it was Keith’s turn again. He had done his best to ensure that Lance wouldn’t get left behind or lion-less, but managed to hurt Lance all the same. “I didn’t think you’d miss me.”

“Of course I‘d miss you and your stupid mullet!” Lance scoffed, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “So much has happened and… I don’t know...I felt… alone,” Lance admitted. “I think I’m being replaced,”

“Replaced?” Keith didn’t know how to handle this. Lance was being so vulnerable, so open with him. Even more so than the last time Lance had been worried about being left behind. “Lance, no one would replace you. I don’t think anyone could,”

“Keith, there are plenty of paladins and- Pidge and Hunk don’t need me anymore, they have Matt to talk tech with and, even Allura and Shiro like him better. You’re the only one I can talk to and you’re not even real,” Lance didn’t even try to stop the word vomit. It was a strange relief, dreaming that Keith was back and telling him everything he would never say in Keith’s  _ embrace. _ Lance was pretty sure Keith wasn’t a hugger. 

“Lance- slow down,” Keith pulled away to look at Lance’s face. “You- A lot must have happened, but… Lance I’m real, I don’t really get why I wouldn’t be.” Lance shook his head. 

“This is a dream,” Lance insisted, it had to be. Or else he had literally just told Keith everything he never wanted anyone to know about. “You’re with the Blade now, and, you know that there are better people that could replace me,”

“Lance,” Keith’s hands tightened on his shoulders. “This isn’t a dream, and no one could replace you. You, the team needs you,” Knowing that Lance didn’t realize this made something twist painfully in Keith’s chest. Keith didn’t know how to convince Lance either, which didn’t help the feeling at all. 

“Fine, prove it,” Lance crossed his arms. “Lay down with me, I’ll, wake up from the dream if I fall asleep in it right? And if not, I’ll wake up and you’ll be here, It’ll prove that you’re real.” It was very flawed logic. Dreams within dreams were real. But Lance’s real plan, was that dream Keith would agree.  Real Keith would think this is ridiculous. 

“Done.” Keith kicked off his shoes before getting right on the bed. Lance watched him for a moment, before he slid onto the bed. There was an incredibly awkward moment of shifting, before Lance curled up against Keith. “You’re important,” Keith said, his voice soft yet firm. There was no question. 

Keith really, really wasn’t sure what the fuck had happened while he was gone. Clearly, Matt had somehow taken Lance’s place on accident. Unintentionally, the team had failed Lance while he was gone. Why didn’t Lance call, come to him? Bring this up to the team?

Keith hadn’t even expected to be able to stay with the team when the day started. He had been pleased, and anxious, with the news that he could stay. Now it seemed that it was the best for himself and, for Lance at the very least.

Lance had been there for him when he was mourning Shiro. Lance had helped him into the role of leadership and through his uncertainty. Lance had stopped him from making so many mistakes and neglecting his team. But Lance had missed him, and he didn’t even believe in his own worth.

If cuddling was this is what it took for Keith to prove it to Lance, that is what he was going to do. It wasn’t as if Keith hated being so close to Lance, it was just new.  Keith carded his fingers through his hair. It was just as soft as it looked… 

Lance pressed his face into the other paladin’s shoulder, and Keith found himself draping his other arm around Lance. 

Keith was going to fix this. 

* * *

Lance hummed softly as he remembered his pleasant dream. Keith had cuddled with him, held him as he told Lance just how much he missed him. How he wished the warm hand that had stroked up and down his spine was real. 

It wasn’t. Lance knew it wasn’t the moment Keith had laid down with him. Lance wasn’t surprised that he woke up alone, in Keith’s bed. The weird part was that he was actually laying down instead of leaning against a wall. He was also under a warm blanket. Lance bolted up as soon as he realized the jacket was gone.

“Where is it?” Lance looked around, now anxious that he had  _ lost _ Keith’s jacket of all things! Not on the bed, or the floor. Shit. It wasn’t until Lance swung his feet off of the bed that he realized it was hung up. 

The wave of relief was so powerful that he didn’t even question how it had gotten there.  Instead, Lance hauled himself onto his feet and over to it. Lance slide it off of it’s hook and into its new home. Lance’s arms. 

“Wow,” Lance spun around to face the new comer. Or attempted to. In his surprise, his socks slid on the floor and he landed straight on his ass. “You really did miss me, didn’t you Lance?” Amusement bubbled in Keith’s voice. Lance quickly folded his arms and upturned his nose. 

“Please. Me, missing you?” Lance scoffed, “Ha, I didn’t even notice you left!” Okay maybe Lance was trying to get back at Keith for laughing at him for missing him. 

“Is that so? Hmm,” Lance wished that he didn’t like the smirk that was forming on Keith’s lips as he came closer, kneeling to be eye level with Lance. “That’s funny. That’s not what you said last night.” Keith watched as the color drain from the cuban boy’s face. 

“What?” There was something rather pleasing about Lance’s lack of a comeback. 

“You heard me.  It wasn’t a dream,” Keith hummed, “Also, saying you didn’t miss me, while holding my jacket like that,” Lance realized that despite crossing his arms, he never released the fabric, “Isn’t very convincing either.” Lance wished he could enjoy the playfulness. 

Except, this meant that last night was real. That meant that Lance crying and clinging to Keith was real. That instead of venting to dream Keith about his insecurities and how much he missed Keith, it was to real Keith. 

“Lance…?” Keith’s concern pulled him back to reality. When did Keith put his hand on his shoulder?

“PSH, Yeah. Don’t say that like you didn’t miss me,” Lance snapped at him. Keith tilted his head instead of recoiling. Lance felt the fear inside of his chest grow as a look of understanding crossed Keith’s face.

“I didn’t say that,” Keith shifted from his crouch into a sitting position next to Lance.

“What was that?”

“I missed you too,” Keith admitted, ignoring the pink that dusted his cheeks. It was far easier for him, considering he knew just how badly Lance missed him. He put an arm around Lance’s shoulders. That seemed like a thing Lance would like. 

There was a brief moment before Lance leaned against Keith’s side. Lance had almost forgotten what else this all meant. It also meant that real, actual Keith, had comforted him. Keith had agreed without a second thought to lay down with Lance. 

Real Keith had held him until he fell asleep. The warm hand that slid away from his shoulders to stroke up and down his spine was the same as the one that soothed him to sleep. 

“Are… are you really staying?” Lance’s voice was strangely soft. “Or is it like a, you’re staying for maybe a cycle or so and then back to the blade?”

“My long term mission is over,” Keith explained, watching as Lance’s fingers nervously fidgeted with Keith’s Jacket. “I’ll probably go to blade missions still, but, when the mission is over I’ll be here. I won’t be gone as long, I think.” Keith actually saw a place for himself on the team. Even if he wasn’t really good with this stuff, he had to do something to help Lance. “You’ll see me.” Keith’s certainty helped ease Lance’s nerves. A little. 

“I’ll hunt you down if you make yourself a stranger,” Lance playfully huffed. 

“You worry too much,” Keith rolled his eyes. Lance could have sworn it was almost fond.

“Hey Keith?” 

“Yeah?” Keith looked to Lance’s face. He found the biggest and truest smile he had seen to cross Lance’s lips. 

“Welcome Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me if you want this to become a multi-chapter fic! Or just what you thought about it :)


End file.
